


Fascination

by DreamingOf4A



Series: The story of a champion [6]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Gen, mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingOf4A/pseuds/DreamingOf4A
Summary: "He was Yuzuru Hanyu.Double Olympic Champion.Double World Champion.Quadruple Grand Prix Final Champion.Quadruple Japanese National Champion.And freshly crowned gold medalist at Skate Canada International.His nemesis of a competition, finally conquered.But here, now, in the middle of the night, standing naked in front of the full length mirror in his hotel room, he was just a man."





	Fascination

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been percolating in my head for a while now... probably since we got to see Yuzu feeling himself up in his Origin 2.0 costume. I'm finally satisfied with the shape it has taken, so I'm posting it. I'm not sure I managed to get it across properly, but just to make it clear, Yuzu is not being narcissistic in this. In a way, he's just being a bit of a nerd lol
> 
> PS: It might not be as explicit as the rating says, but better safe than sorry lol

_Disclaimer: This story is fiction and does not in any way reflect on the real life people that share their names with these characters. It is also not intended to offend or disrespect and it exists simply because I find it really interesting to imagine how other people - potentially - live their lives._

He was Yuzuru Hanyu.

Double Olympic Champion.

Double World Champion.

Quadruple Grand Prix Final Champion.

Quadruple Japanese National Champion.

And freshly crowned gold medalist at Skate Canada International.

His nemesis of a competition, finally conquered.

But here, now, in the middle of the night, standing naked in front of the full length mirror in his hotel room, he was just a man.

Undeniably, an athlete.

He couldn't help smiling slightly as he let his fingertips glide over the soft skin stretched over rock hard muscle.

Down his neck.

Over his shoulders.

Down his arms.

Back up over his chest.

Over his pecs.

Just briefly brushing his nipples in passing.

Down the sides of the waist.

Back in front to trace his abs.

Over his hips.

Down his powerful thighs.

Bending over to reach his calves.

Briefly touching the ground, just to prove he still could.

Then back up over the front of his legs.

Brushing lightly over his penis.

Meeting his own gaze in the mirror.

Sighing as he wrapped his hand firmly.

Leaning his head back slightly.

Watching every reaction in the mirror.

Every muscle twitch.

Hand moving slowly, but firmly.

Feeling physical pleasure.

Looking forward to release.

But mostly feeling fascinated by the wonderful machine that was the human body.

His body.

Shaped through hard work on cold hard ice.

He moaned so softly even he barely heard himself.

Yuzuru Hanyu was not like other people.

He knew that.

He'd accepted it a long time ago.

He loved skating.

He loved music.

He loved earphones.

He loved winning.

He loved Winnie the Pooh.

He loved his family and friends.

He loved his home land.

He loved knowledge.

He was fascinated by his studies.

He made sure to know everything about everything.

But he didn't care much about things other than these.

He didn't care about romance.

He didn't care about girls.

Or guys.

Or dating.

Or kissing.

Or sex.

He didn't even care about masturbating.

Although he did do it at times.

To blow off steam.

Especially after competitions.

Especially when he won.

Almost always in front of a mirror.

Not because the sight of his body was a turn on.

Because it was fascinating to watch how his body responded to stimulation.

How his skin flushed.

How his muscles tensed.

How his breathing sped up.

How the movements of his hand felt increasingly more natural.

How his erection wept.

How his balls tightened and lifted.

Finally, how he could never stifle his gasp as he reached orgasm.

Or how he could never keep his eyes open to see what his body looked like in that second of utmost pleasure.

Although winning was still a more thrilling experience for him.

He opened his eyes to see the white traces sliding down the mirror.

Winced as he saw a few spots had fallen on the carpet.

He would have to clean up more thoroughly than other times.

Still, he continued standing there, still caressing himself lightly.

He met his own eyes again.

He smiled intimately at his reflection.

"お疲れ様です"

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in a universe in which Yuzu is basically asexual. Which in this case doesn't mean he doesn't engage in sexual activities, or that they bother him or he has any negative feelings towards it. He just doesn't particularly care for it much. At best, it's just another natural body function. At worst, it's a nuisance. 
> 
> I don't know what he is or isn't in real life, and he doesn't owe it to anyone to say anything about it. This is not meant to be speculation, rather just me exploring an idea. 
> 
> Another thing that has driven the tone of the stories in this universe is that there are so many stories where Yuzu is a blushing virgin. I wanted to explore a Yuzu that is a little more worldly than that. Knowledgeable and confident, skilled, just not particularly interested. Though this applies more to other ideas I have in this Universe than to this story lol
> 
> Sorry for long note lol Got a little carried away


End file.
